The 10 Loud Sisters
The 10 Loud Sisters is a horde of 10 girls that had to turn out to be Lincoln Loud's 10 siblings. They pick and meddle Lincoln Loud, but sometimes they still had a good relationship with him during the TV series "The Loud House" on Nickelodeon After the series ended After the series ended. The Loud Family was banned temporarily from Royal Woods. But their parents didn’t disowned them. Their parents had to get rid of Lincoln Loud due to his disasters he caused in Royal Woods and due to the top secret was actually blown. So Lincoln Loud was banned from Royal Woods forever. So the Loud Family moved to Great Lakes City, until them and everyone in Royal Woods got captured by the President and their memories of Lincoln Loud got erased List of the Loud Sisters and their names * Lori Loud: Lori Loud is a bossy sarcastic and cynical teenager that is the first child of the Loud Family. She is also obsessed with her smart phone. She has a boyfriend named Bobby. She is 17 years old * Leni Loud: Leni Loud is a dumb but kind beautiful blonde and teenager that is the second child of the Loud Family. She's good at fashion designing. She is 16 years old * Luna Loud: Luna Loud is an upbeat and wild musician and rockstar that is the third child of the Loud Family. She likes to play with her electric guitar. She is 15 years old * Luan Loud: Luan Loud is a prankster and comedian and the fourth child of the Loud Family. She had braces just like Mabel Pines and wears squirt-flowers on her shirt and shoes and also owns a ventriloquist dummy named Mr. Coconuts. She is 14 years old * Lynn Loud Jr.: Lynn Loud Jr. is an athletic girl who is the fifth child of the Loud Family. She is good at sports. She is 13 years old * Lucy Loud: Lucy Loud is a gloomy emo girl and were the seventh child of the Loud Family. She had interests in poetry, seances, and gothic fiction. She had pale skin and long black hair that concealed her eyes. Lucy also has an uncanny ability to suddenly appear in places, which often scares or annoy her siblings. She is 8 years old * Lana Loud: Lana Loud is a tomboy and the eighth child of the Loud Family and the identical twin of Lola Loud. She likes to play dirty and annoys Lola. She is a hard and skilled handyworker. She is 6 years old as Lola * Lola Loud: Lola Loud is a bratty girl and the ninth child of the Loud Family and the identical twin of Lana Loud. She is skilled to plot or scheme to get in her way. She assumes the role an antagonist if her siblings anger her in any way. Lola also enters and wins child beauty pageants. She is 6 years old as Lana * Lisa Loud: Lisa Loud is a smart young scientist and the tenth child of the Loud Family. She also graduated from college early. She enjoys solving complex equations and performing elaborate experiments, often using her siblings and Clyde as test subjects. She wears round glasses and speaks with a loteral lisp. She is 4 years old * Lily Loud: Lily Loud is a baby girl that is the eleventh child of the Loud Family. Lincoln Loud shares a special connection with her and babysits her on several occasions. Lily can walk independently and has a habit of losing her dipare. She is 15 months old List of the Loud Sisters and their compatible genes It is possible that 8 of the Loud Sisters’ genes are matched * Lori and Lola are matched due to their serious personality and authoritarian nature * Leni and Lynn Jr. are matched due to their recklessness * Luna and Lana are matched due to their garage-based activities * Luan and Lucy are matched due to their personality of befriending objects * Lisa is matched with no one * Lily is matched 17% with Lincoln Loud, but she is matched with no one List of the Loud Sisters with their love interests * Lori - Bobby * Leni - Chaz * Luna - Sam (Despite the fact Sam is a girl) and her future boyfriend * Luan - Benny * Lynn - Francisco * Lucy - Silas * Lana - Skippy * Lola - Winston * Lisa - David * Lily - ??? Trivia * The Loud Sisters was born with different personalities, genes, habits, hobbies, traits, and skills. They got that from their ancestors, like Lucy Loud was inherited by her great grandmother Harriet * The Loud Sisters always nice to themselves, but sometimes they act like enemies to themselves and started fighting making Viacom loving the Loud House TV Series mostly * The Loud Sisters are better than Lincoln Loud. Cause they have better hobbies that makes them famous or important * Lisa Loud is inherited by Aunt Ruth with 11 toes, But she is inherited by her unknown ancestor who is a scientist * According to Viacom, Lori, Luna, Lynn Jr., and Lola are born with 20% negative luck and 10% good luck. And Leni, Luan, Lucy, Lana, Lisa, and Lily are born with 20% good luck and 10% negative luck. Viacom knows that Lincoln Loud is 55% negative luck. Lynn Sr. was also born with 20% negative luck and 10% good luck, and Rita was born with 20% good luck and 10% negative luck